Limelight: The Division
by The Inhumane Galaga
Summary: I hope you enjoy this FanFiction, Review and Favorite for more chapters in the future! Swearing, Drug Use and Lemons ahead. Users under 18 should leave now. If you still want to read, proceed with caution.


**This FanFiction will be introducing my new OCs. The reason I haven't been active for the past** **couple of weeks is due to School and Writer's Block.**

 **This will be a more Mature FanFiction, so if you are under the age of 18, please leave. I don't know why I'm telling you that though, you'll still stay here anyway.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and my new characters, Review and Fave if you want to see more! Minor Lemon and Drug Use.**

 ** _Miami, Florida._**

 ** _May 27th, 1986._**

 ** _A Party At Jack Tallahassee's house._**

 ** _Miami Beach._**

* * *

Vera Cruz, Sam Logan, Sally Oxton, And Jesse Sieri, pulled up to Jack's party in a White and Red Lamborghini Countach. He parked under a purple streetlight and turned off the car. "Try not to draw attention while I talk with Jack, you guys." Vera said before they got out. When he stepped out, they were all met with an immediate blast of cold air. They walked to the front door, silently discussing the plan. They were stopped by a bouncer at the door. "Password." He said blankly. "Aftershock." Sam said. The Bouncer unlocked the door and let them in. When they got in, they were met with a weird but also blatant scene. Strobe disco lights hung from the ceiling flashing Red and Blue, setting the atmosphere. Multiple voices, all saying different things, resounded through the music. Vera spotted a DJ behind a wall, mixing and scratching records together. A red haired woman with no bra at all bumped into him. "Sorry Cutie!" She apologized. "It's quite alright mate." He said in a mock British accent. "Oohh, that stud's a gentleman!" She said to two of her friends. "I bet you love the attention." Sally commented. "Guilty." Vera joked. He saw one man doing lines of Cocaine with a Twenty Dollar Bil. He was dressed in all red, almost blending in with the Strobe Lights. Vera walked to him. "Hey! You know where I can find a guy named Jack Tallahassee?" Vera asked. The man simply looked up at him with wide eyes. "NO!" He said loudly. Vera sharply exhaled. "Thank...you?" He said while walking away. He walked back to Sam and the others. "I'll probably find Jack upstairs, don't draw any attention to yourselves. Got it?" Vera asked the three. "Yep." Sam and Sally said. "Roger Wilco!" Jesse replied. Vera stared at her. "No. Just...(chuckle) Stop it Jesse!" Vera laughed. "Ok. Jesse and Sally, try to get info on Candidate Theo. Sam, scout for info on Candidate Thomas. I'll find Jack." Vera told them. The girls went to the women's bathroom, Sam went the other direction while Vera went upstairs.

When Vera finally got upstairs, he saw there was another party going on. He started looking around for Jack while inspecting the scene. A burly man and a skinny man with a slight build, both wearing Leather Jackets, were talking to some ladies next to them. The burly man was spinning the chamber of a Revolver, presumably for intimidation. "Heya! I'm Angie!" The blonde woman said to Vera. "Hi...Angie." He said back. The skinny man stood up. "Lenny!" The black woman said to him as he walked to Vera. He grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around. "Why you talkin to my lady, yo? You better keep yo prick in yo pants if you don't wanna get wrecked! You tryna step to us?!" Lenny Challenged. "...Step off, you inbred Cunt. Or I'll feed you your teeth." Vera said. He brushed Lenny's hand of his shoulder and continued to look for Jack. "Ergh...I think I just died a little inside..." Vera muttered.

He saw Ladies in very promiscuous acts, men with guns, you name it. While he looked around, he saw someone that caught his eye. There was a guy getting a blowjob from some brunette Asian chick. He could see his dick swelling and pulsing inside her throat as her head bobbed up and down. No one seemed to mind. He could hear gagging sounds coming from the girl. It became clear that the amount of his length she could take was wavering. The boy moaned, it was clear he knew that, but he wanted more of this. Vera looked closer, realizing that he knew the two. It was David Jonathan, his former running mate from his last mission in Washington D.C. And the Asian girl going down on him was Mary Liu. She was well known around Miami, as well as the daughter of a famed Asian mob boss. And she loved parties. Vera tapped the girl on the shoulder. She stopped sucking his cock and turned around to look at him. She was beautiful as she was dangerous. "You seem to know what your doing." He said charmingly. Mary laughed at his banter. "Vera? I didn't know you'd be here!" David said to him and hi fived him. "Neither did I, David." Vera chuckled. "Get Jack. I have to talk to you and him about the plan." "Sure dude. JACK! Over here!" He yelled across the room. "What!?" A voice replied. ""Let's take this to a room." David said. Mary and David got up from the chair and led them upstairs to a private room. When they got in, they soundproofed the door and locked it. Mary Liu walked to Vera as he sat on the bed and rubbed his crotch. He moaned quietly at her soft touch. "You want me to, right?" She asked seductively. "Of course babe." He replied, in his soft voice. "I think she likes you." Jack commented. "Oh Fuck off kid." Vera shot back. They both laughed. Even Mary chuckled a bit. Jack and David started to talk and draw the plans while Vera made out with Mary.


End file.
